The Libertine
by yoofawrEEuh
Summary: The daily happenings of the beautiful, handsome and wealthy. What may seem like drama to you, is nothing compared to these bunch of highschool students.
1. Introduction

_I am your saviour. I am corruption.  
I am the angel, of your destruction. I am perversion; Secret desire.  
I am your future; Swallowed up in fire._Hi, how's it going? I'm Addison Brocksby. The piece of perfection that's walking down the beach is Peyton Dathford, and the groupies that follow her around are Aubrey Tudor and Hannah Jensen. I guess it's not so safe to say that Peyton and I _were_ best friends.  
…gosh, she's such a bitch.

_'ADDY! It'll only be for 2 weeks, I'll be back before you know it.' _She reassured me.Peyton was going to Aubrey's country club for the remainder of the summer vacation, while I stayed here at home with nothing to do. Oh joy.I hugged her goodbye as she ran towards Aubrey's Ferrari Enzo._ 'Have fun' _I sighed.

'Yeah, I know Pey. I guess I'll just watch re-runs of Gossip Girl while you're gone.'

_'LOVE YOU ADDS!'_Those two weeks were so uneventful, I wish Aubrey and I were friends so that she could've invited me aswell. So I sat at home, infront of the TV watching re-runs of Gossip Girl like I said I would. All of a sudden I heard a car park next door, so I wiped the drool of my face the after-math of watching Ed Westwick for too long and ran out the door to welcome home my best friend. I threw the door open only to find William Hainsworth and Peyton playing an intense game of tonsil hockey. I cringed. I examined what she was wearing, and knew that she probably went shopping with Aubrey during those two weeks because I **NEVER** saw her in anything that skimpy.She forgot about me.  
And popularity became her best friend.

That was the summer of last year. When I was in Grade 9, and she was in Grade 10. Yeah I guess you can tell by now that I'm not the most popular of the bunch, not even close actually. But I don't care much for that because we all know that with being 'popular', along comes **drama. **Which is definitely not a good thing but that's what Spring Valley Preparatory School was founded on.

_Let the drama begin._**  
**


	2. Back to Reality

Chapter 1 : Back to Reality

_Flashback_

'Do you want to hang out with me more often or not?' Aubrey asked Peyton while watching her pick out new clothes. Her voice was filled with such seriousness, it sounded as if she were asking a life or death question. Peyton hesitated. Having to choose between popularity and all the 'perks' that came with it or me…her **bestfriend** was difficult for Peyton, I suppose.

'Look.' Aubrey continued. 'I know you're still thinking about Brocksby, but trust me…leavingher will do you a **whole** lot of good.' A smirked spread across her caked face. How I wish I was there to slap it off.

'Alright then.' Peyton sighed. Aubrey grinned widely.

And can I just add; Aubrey's whore-converting skills have improved immensely with the help of Peyton Dathford over the past year. There are mini-_them _'s running around everywhere.

'Great then. Now let's hurry up and pay for that blouse. I heard that there's new lingerie on the racks at Victoria's Secret and I want to get my hands on some. Maybe you should too. You know…for Will.' Aubrey winked at Peyton and dragged her to the cashier.

_  
Present_Peyton searched rack after rack for the perfect bikini to wear to the bonfire Cillian was hosting down at the beach.

'Does this shout out : _sexy, sassy BUT classy_ to you? ' Peyton turned her attention to Aubrey as she held the hanger up to her chest.

'Hun, I don't know why you're having such a difficult time choosing. We're been here for four hours and all we've bought are my bikini, frozen yogurt, and your Manolo Blahniks.'

'I know, I know. I just want to wow William this weekend. He's been in Cuba with Tegan for a week and 4 days. This girl, can get lonely.' Peyton looked at Aubrey and giggled as they continued looking for a new bathing suit for Peyton to wear on the long weekend.

'This is perfect.' Aubrey held up a black two piece with gold chains for straps and a belt. 'Now try it on, pay for it, and let's get out of here. I've got a date with Cill at 6 :30 and it is currently…5 :45. That leaves me with only 45 minutes to get ready and you, Miss Dathford are helping me!'

Peyton paid quite the amount of money for her swimsuit and dashed out of the mall with Aubrey metres ahead.

The two finally got to Aubrey's car in the parking lot, panting from the long run.

'Aubrey…just because you have a date with Vanderpoole tonight, doesn't mean you're allowed to go all _mega-soccer star_ on my ass. You make me look bad.' Peyton slouched in her seat with a frown on her face.

'Ew. Don't remind me please. Oh and, terrible posture. And take that frown off your face, you'll get wrinkles.' Aubrey grimaced.

Peyton laughed at her friend. 'So have you though about what you're going to wear yet?'

'I've thought of many things Pey. That's why I need your help, I can't decide.' Aubrey sighed.

Aubrey and Cillian had been going out since Grade 8. Cillian's such a playah-playah pimp, I have no idea what Aubrey sees in him…besides his gorgeous face, his perfect body and his _money_. Not that Aubrey doesn't have enough of _that_.

Peyton and Aubrey arrived at the Tudor residence, only to be greeted by David Tudor and one of the maids.

'Good afternoon Mr. Tudor.'  
'Hey Daddy.'  
The two smiled.

'Hello girls! Madeleine could you get me a glass of water, I'm feeling quite parched. Oh, and while you're at it get Miss Dathford a can of Arizona. Lord knows how much she loves it.' Mr. Tudor ordered.

'Yes sir.' The young girl squeaked. She couldn't be any older than 16.

Peyton sat on Aubrey's bed as Aubrey threw open the doors of her walk-in closet; downing her iced tea.

'Well I have this, but I wore it 2 weeks ago. And…I was thinking this, but like I don't think it flatters my body as much.'

After 15 minutes of listening to Aubrey go on about possible choices for outfits, Peyton pushed her aside and rummaged through the closet and picked out a green, low-cut dress that fit nicely around her body.  
'OKAY! Now shoo before Cillian comes.' Aubrey pushed Peyton out of her bedroom and started to get changed. 'THANK YOU!' Peyton laughed her way out the front door and through the front gates.

_Ding Dong_'Oh crap, he's here.' Aubrey struggled to put on her shoes. 'MARGRET! Get the door!'

'Ugh. It's MADDY.' Madeleine put the soapy dishes down and went to answer the door. Standing there was a extremely handsome male with the loveliest shade of honey for eyes.

'Why hello there.' Cillian smirked and walked into the house. 'I don't think we've ever met before. I'm Cillian Vanderpoole.'

'Not interested.' Maddy faked a smile, and led him to the Great Room.

'Now, now. That's no way a good maid, like yourself should talk to a great man, like me.' Cillian walked towards Maddy. Walking backwards Madeleine eventually hit a wall. Cillian pressed his body against hers. 'I like 'em feisty.' He breathed into her ear. She shuddered.

'Get off of him you whore!' Aubrey ran down the stairs as Cillian backed away. 'I don't pay you to seduce my boyfriend.'

'But he…' Maddy stuttered.

'I want none of it! Let's go Cillian before she tries anything else.'

Aubrey walked out the door hand-in-hand with Cillian. The smug expression on his face made Madeliene want to hurl.


	3. Why'd You Drop The Phone!

'I don't understand how you can just stick that thing in your eye.' Peyton's 13 year old sister grimaced.

'Ashleigh, it's only eyeliner. What I don't understand is how you can be 13, turning 14 in 2 months, and still not know about the wonders of make-up.' Peyton sighed and stared at her sister through the mirror. After being kicked out of Aubrey's house, she had decided to spend time with her little sister. Young and lonely Ashleigh, at home by herself on a Saturday night. Due to the fact that Mr. Dathford was out on another one of his business trips, and Lorelei Dathford was out in Rio with her girlfriends.

'So Pey…' Ashleigh stuttered. 'I've been meaning to tell you about something, but you can't tell mom or dad. Dad will have my head, and mom will smother me with 'ouus' and 'awwws'.' She scrunched her face.

'Yeah, go ahead.' Peyton responded, a little worried by the anxiousness in her sister's voice.

'IhaveaboyfriendandhisnameisMarkandI'mbringinghimoverfordinnertomorrownightandIknowit'sonlyyouandmeathomesoIwaswonderingifyou'dbeokaywiththat.'

Peyton blinked, actually surprised that she understood what Ashleigh just said.  
She didn't know her sister liked boys yet! She didn't even know Ashleigh was capable of talking to one besides her father, Will, Cillian and Tegan.

Still blinking and surprised Peyton realized how long she had spaced out when she saw the frown on her sister's face.

'Oh well…sure he can come over for dinner.' Peyton gave Ashleigh a reassuring smile as Ashleigh sighed out of relief. '…just no hanky-panky, hoidy-toidy, touchy-feely -ness when I'm around. I'm not playing 3-persons footsies.'  
The two sisters looked at eachother and started laughing.

After a few hours of talking, scarfing down junk food and watching The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, they both decided it was time for bed.

'Hey Ashleigh?'  
'Yeah Pey?'  
'…I'm doing your make-up for tomorrow night.'

* * *

'So I was thinking…instead of going out tonight, we could just hang out at my place.' Cillian raised an eyebrow and smirked at Aubrey.

'Awww, and I spent a whole crapload of time just picking this outfit out! It'd be a waste of my precious time then, and besides, don't you like the way it looks on me?' Aubrey twirled and shimmied in her dress, flaunting her body.

Cillian gawked at Aubrey. 'I think I'd like it better off.' He mumbled.  
Aubrey smacked his arm and rolled her eyes.

'Put your eyes back into your skull, and let's go to the Sushi Bar downtown. If I'm feeling nice, maybe I'll let you have some of your fun.'

Cillian drove to _Norimaki_, where him and Aubrey would be enjoying their romantic evening…or atleast half of it.

_3 plates of shared sushi, 2 pairs of used chopsticks, an empty tea pot and a paid check later…_'I'm stuffed.' Aubrey groaned as she patted her stomach. 'I need to lose this.'

'You're beautiful, just that way you are.' Cillian whispered into her ear.

Aubrey felt tingles running through her body, generating from her toes and her fingers.

'…but I know one way to lose the calories.'

'And for that, you're not getting none of this tonight.' Aubrey snapped her fingers as she got up from her seat. She grabbed her purse and headed for the exit, with Cillian groaning behind her.

'Why do you have to do that to me?' Cillian whimpered as he started the car.

'Do what?' Aubrey's face twisted with confusion.

'You know, get me all excited and hopeful and just when I think I have you, it's like you shut down.'

'That's the irresistable magic of Aubrey Tudor. The ability to lead you on, one date at a time.'

Aubrey laughed as Cillian slammed his head against the steering wheel, causing the car to honk.

The ride home was pretty quiet, except for Cillian's music playing in the back. Just the occasional glance when the other wasn't looking. Aubrey's house came into view as Cillian made his way down the **long** driveway.

'This is your stop Madame.'

Aubrey pecked Cillian on the lips, got out of the car and made her way to the stairs. Grinning to herself, Aubrey twirled around as an idea popped into her head.

'Aren't you gonna walk me to the door?'

Cillian nodded but in confusion. He hardly ever walked her to the door after a date. This was definitely out of routine. Cillian walked out of the car and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her to the door.

'Well…g'night.' Cillian leaned in to kiss Aubrey a second time. He expected just a peck but receive more than he bargained for...

Aubrey placed a delicate finger on his lips. 'Can I bring the excitment back?'

She grasped the back of his head and brought it close to hers _'I've got what your looking for_.**' **She exhaled into his ear.

Their lips locked together for a long 2 minutes when Cillian knew that he had to take control. He walked towards the door, expecting Aubrey to follow. She did and with pleasure she slipped her tongue in, heating what started off as a quiet peck. All of this happening as Aubrey fumbled for the keys in her purse, and opening the door at the same time.

He placed his hand on the back of her upper thigh and took her off her feet. She clung to his body as she kicked the shoes right off her feet.

'I love you babe, give me more…' Cillian pleaded as he started up the stairs with Aubrey in his lean, strong arms.

Aubrey followed Cillian's commands as they continued their full on make-out session.

'Get to my room already! I have to show off the new gift I got for you! Have I told you that I've taken interest in lingerie modelling?' Aubrey giggled to herself as she gasped for air and trailed kisses along Cillian's jaw line.

As soon as they reached her bedroom door, Cill dropped Aubrey back onto her feet as he pushed her against the door.

Cillian pressed his lips onto Aubrey's, slowly making his way downward. To her jawline, neck, collar bones, chest…

Before anything else could happen, Aubrey opened her bedroom door causing both of them to fall; Cillian ontop of Aubrey. Aubrey grinned and rolled them over, switching positions. Once free from Cillian's grasp, she ran to her closet, looking for the skimpy piece of nothing she'd be modelling for her boyfriend.

Bursting through the closet door, Aubrey walked slowly towards Cillian who was now positioned comfortably on her bed. Cillian's breath hitched in his throat as he stared at his girlfriend with intense hunger in his eyes.

The two continued where they left off. Pieces of clothing were thrown half way across the room as beads of sweat started forming on their bodies.

'Ms. Tudor! Your mother's on the phone. She told me it was urg…ent.'

'_You stupid idiot, you forgot to lock the door!' _Aubrey thought to herself.

Both Cillian and Aubrey put both their clothes back on. Aubrey grabbed the phone from Madeleine's sweaty hand as she gave the poor girl the dirtiest glare she could manage to make.

'Well you certainly have good timing.' Cillian sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

'Uh…erm…sorry.' Maddy stuttered and scurried off without another word.

'Hey mom.' Aubrey groaned into the phone.

'…did I interupt you?'

'…yes actually. But what did you need to tell me? Try making it quick, I have a guest over.'

Aubrey always had a bitter-sweet relationship when it came to her mother. After Moira cheated on Aubrey's father with his business partner, Aubrey never really trusted/looked at her mom the same way again.

Cillian watched Aubrey from her bed. The irritated look on her face made Cillian want to break out into fits of laughter. He contiued watching for what felt like 10 minutes. Cill decided to go on Aubrey's laptop to entertain himself while he waited.

_Hmm. Which to go to first? Chatlogs or e-mails. _

All of a sudden he heard a crash from the outside the door. The sound of a cordless phone hitting hardwood floor filled the house. Cillian ran to Aubrey.

'Babe what's wrong?! Aubrey? …AUBREY!'

Cillian shook Aubrey causing her whole body to flail around. After he stopped, Aubrey's body was still frozen in place with a shock look plastered on her face.

'What did your mom say?! Why'd you drop the phone?! Aubrey!…Aubrey?'


End file.
